


No Self Preservation

by space_boye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Burning, Carrying, Enemies to Friends, Fanart, Fire, M/M, Reluctant friends, ThoscheiLockdown2020, and possibly lovers but not within this piece, enjoy, i just went ham on effects, there's so much happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_boye/pseuds/space_boye
Summary: "Idiot. I can't believe I have to save this sentimental fool."-"You could have left me to die. Why didn't you?""That wouldn't have been any fun. Don't you dare look into it."
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Thoschei Lockdown The First 2020





	No Self Preservation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/gifts).



  
"Idiot. I can't believe I have to save this sentimental fool."  
-  
"You could have left me to die. Why didn't you?"  
"That wouldn't have been any fun. Don't you dare look into it."


End file.
